This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 2002-14437 filed on May 11, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for golf practice and, more particularly, to a device for golf practice wherein the slope and height of a mat for golf practice can be adjusted, thereby allowing a user to practice swing motions in a repeated manner since a golf ball hit by the user is rotated due to the hitting power against the golf ball, and also to practice them under a variety of slope conditions since the gall ball is rotated along the slope face.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, since beginners who desire to play golf should first learn the elementary motions for swing and putting for a golf game before they go to a golf course, they are in need of fully practicing swing and putting motions in indoor or outdoor golf practice centers, in order to play golf on the golf course. That is, swing motions are significant in playing golf games. To practice swing motions, a golfer generally locates the golf ball on a specific position and then hits the golf ball.
There have been developed a variety of devices for golf practice in order to aid the golfers in practicing swing motions. Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 1991-180, 1995-4336 and 1996-10601, Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 1994-7224, 1999-28961 and 1996-13432, and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 230856 have disclosed devices for practicing swing motions. According to the prior art disclosed in the above-mentioned literatures, a golf ball is coupled with a support member in a rotatable manner, the support member being activated as a rotational axis when the golf ball is hit, so as to allow the ball to be rotated, thereby enabling the golfer to practice swing motions in a repeated manner.
However, the above prior arts have the following shortcomings:
First, a support member on which a golf ball is located is flat and the slope thereof cannot be adjusted, whereby the golfer is allowed to practice the swing motions only on the flat surface, but he/she is not allowed to do the swing practice under various slope faces.
Second, the support member to support the golf ball is fixedly mounted on a specific position of the base plate, and thus, it is not possible for the golfer to practice the swing motions under various slope positions.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a device for golf practice with which a golfer is allowed to practice swing motions while variously adjusting the slope of an adjustable sloping board as he/she desires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for golf practice wherein a rotatable member being rotatable by the golfer""s hitting with which a golf ball is coupled is rotatably mounted along the slope face, thereby allowing a golfer to practice swing motions under various slope conditions.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a device for golf practice, comprising: an adjustable sloping board having a board shape and formed with a support mat, on a top face of which a golf ball is located; a plurality of leg sets provided at positions adjacent to four sides of a bottom face of the adjustable sloping board, with a shortest leg of each of the leg sets being positioned outermost and a longest leg being positioned innermost; a guide channel depressed downward and extended longitudinally on the top face of the adjustable sloping board; a plurality of receiving holes formed inwardly on the adjustable sloping board at regular intervals while communicating with the guide channel; and a rotatable member on which a coupling part coupled with the golf ball is rotatably provided, the rotatable member being received in one of the receiving holes after being moved along the guide channel.
In the device for golf practice, the adjustable sloping board is formed with a support frame projected downward along an edge of the adjustable sloping board, the support frame is contacted with the leg sets when the leg sets are opened, thereby preventing the leg sets from being opened outwardly excessively.
The rotatable member comprises: a holding part being moved as guided by the guild channel and received in one of the receiving holes; a supporting part taking the shape of a circular cone, the supporting part being coupled with the holding part and projected upward; a coupling part rotatably coupled with the supporting part, on one end of which the golf ball is located, being rotated due to outside hitting force against the golf ball, putting the supporting part as a rotating axis; and a blocking part provided at the top of the supporting part to define a movable range of the coupling part.
With this configuration, the device for golf practice according to the present invention is advantageous in that a golfer can practice swing motions while variously adjusting the slope of an adjustable sloping board as he/she desires, and can also practice them under various slope conditions since the rotatable member coupled with a golf ball is rotatably mounted along the slope face.